Leonessa
Leonessa is one of the Primary Cohorts of Marcus Dominus Bellator, and the Head of Scouts within House Bellator. She is a skilled Archer, and an Aasimar. History Leonessa was found as a young girl by Crushter Stonehammer and taken into the House of Stonehammer's lands. She was well taken care of by a peasant family within the Hamlet, and she showed signs of abnormalities early on - for starters, animals adored her. They flocked to her. At first, it was simply small animals, such as birds, rabbits, mice. Then as she grew, larger animals began to find themselves drawn to her, and she made friends with all the beasts she could, having an almost supernatural ability to do so. As she became a teenager, Leonessa would often disappear for long periods of the day, returning only when night began to fall. She communicated with the beasts, having conversations with them, learning about the world around her and fulfilling a unique role of a Nature Guardian. Despite her close connection, she understood the circle of life and did not besmirch her adoptive family and people for their need to eat, although Leonessa personally quickly became a vegetarian. She couldn't hear the plants, after all. Over time, she grew stronger and better with her bow, fighting off the occasional monster, despite her young age, and when she became an adult, she left to go to Corovon, training as a Scout. As she continued her work as a Scout, she grew older and more skilled, eventually evolving into a full on Archer and a skilled Scout in the Corovon Militia. Before long, she was tasked to help guard a Major Noble's Caravan, and was sent to Scout, when she spotted a group of Goblin Wolfriders descending upon the Caravan. She ran as far, and as fast as she could, and got to the caravan just before they struck - only to discover that they had been flanked on the other side, away from her area, and began attacking the Caravan. Leonessa fought valiantly, slaughtering as many as she could. By the end of it, all the guards but two were slain, and the Nobles were safe. The Nobles of Corovon gifted Leonessa with a Knighthood for her fierce protection of the Nobles. She returned to House Stonehammer, only to discover it had been renamed to House Bellator, and a new Lord had taken it over. Marcus asked her if she would be willing to head up his Scouts, and she accepted without hesitation. Personality * Independent * Loyal * Compassionate * Cunning * Intuitive Leonessa is an incredibly independent, yet loyal and compassionate young Aasimar. She cares greatly for animals, the environment, and the safety of her people and living creatures. She has a special hatred for those who utilize Undead, destroy the environment needlessly, or harm animals needlessly. She especially dislikes Goblins, and has a special hatred for Orcs as she believes them to be brutal creatures, but she tolerates them if they attempt to change themselves. She does not, however, believe Goblins can change. Appearance Leonessa looks like your average Aasimar - exceptionally good looking, athletic, with long, silken hair and beautiful eyes. Unusually, though, she has a pair of cat ears and a tail, representing her Agathion heritage relatively easily. She is often found in form fitting leathers and outfits, giving her maximum mobility while giving her some amount of protection. It isn't much, but she prefers to be away from any enemy who could hurt her, rather than putting herself in such a position. Friends & Foes Leonessa has few friends, but many foes. Despite this, she holds her friends close and is incredibly loyal towards them. Friends 'Marcus Dominus Bellator '- Her Lord, and her Commander. Although she doesn't always agree with his methods, she has come to accept that he has been nothing but good for the Hamlet she grew up in. She doesn't resent him for being named Heir, despite having lived there for only a few years. Quite the contrary, she feels as though an Outsider's point of view is exactly what the stagnating house needed, as Crushter never had a son for him to teach. 'Jaeger & Letta '- Jaeger and Letta are a Pair of Wolf pups that she found abandoned by their Mother. She couldn't leave them there, so she adopted them both and took them under her wing. They are found with her almost at all times, and serve as her faithful Companions. They are incredibly Intelligent, and some have speculated they may be Dire Wolves. Foes Goblins - Leonessa considers Goblins to be of the utmost vile of enemies, and she will stop at nothing to destroy them given the chance. She does not believe in taking Prisoners when it comes to Goblins, and specifically learned their language so she could kill them more efficiently. Aspirations WIP Fighting Style WIPCategory:Player Characters